


The fanfictions of Mr_D00DL35

by Mr_D00DL35



Category: Emma's dumb fanfics
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_D00DL35/pseuds/Mr_D00DL35
Summary: So these are fanfics I'm gonna be writing because my study hall bros left me for county band so rip





	The fanfictions of Mr_D00DL35

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you reading this?

"What the fuck, how did we miss the bus?!" Nick shouted as he and Max stood stranded in front of the school. "I don't know but, I'm glad I'm stuck here with you..." Max said while he was staring into space. "WTF are you gay or something NiBBa?" Max was confused on how Nick said B, but he had other things he had to worry about, how the hell was he supposed to tell Hilt that they were left at school.  
Hol up, lemme explain they're stranded at the high school on a cold Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this all the way through?


End file.
